Lucky in Love, a Takumi fic
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: After four years of waiting, who would've thought they'd get together on Friday 13th? Takumi fluff. Two-shot .:COMPLETED:.
1. Chapter 1

Lucky in Love, a Takumi fic

Summary: After four years of waiting, who would've thought they'd get together on Friday 13th? Takumi fluff. Two-shot

Note: Another Takumi. And, not to toot my own horn, but I say it's a pretty darn good one. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as are constructive criticisms. I don't like flames, but sometimes, you just gotta live with 'em. And, by the way, I'd rather make this a two-shot, cause, for once, I'm not too bothered to do a one-shot. Oh well. Also, that note about Yasmin, my OC, in the story? Yeah, that is a spoiler for **Yasmin Hachi, the Warrior of Protection**. If you don't like spoilers, just skip that part. Even though the story isn't even finished...

Plus...I hate the title. But it just screamed at me, 'Use me'.

And, before I actually start the story, I'm going to give you all a list of Takumi authors that are waaay better than me:

**Kaito Lune**, very good, very good. And, one of my first friends on here. :)

**blackandblood**, also very good, and another good friend of mine. Although, do be warned, some of her stories are lemons and pretty graphic...not that I've read them, I just take her word. She's still very good though.

**don'tchaknowme4life**, don't know them very well, but they are still very good at Takumi. Plus, they've commented on my two Takumi stories, **The Way You Make Me Feel** and its sequel,** Returning Your Feelings**.

**CH33S3!**

Zoe sighed. _'Takuya, you idiot. When will you learn?'_ The goggled boy was trying to shake a bucket full of speed dry cement off his foot. Their other friends, Koji, Koichi, JP, Tommy and Yasmin, all stood around him, JP and Tommy silently chuckling, Koji, Koichi and Yasmin scratching their heads, confused.

"How'd you manage to get a bucket of cement on your foot?" Koji asked. Takuya chuckled.

"Well, today _is_ Friday the 13th." Koji shook his head at the brunette's lame joke and motioned to his brother and the girl to help him. He three grabbed the bucket while Takuya grabbed a nearby fence for support.

"Ready?" Yasmin asked. He boy nodded, and tightened his grip on the fence. The three shared a glance and nodded.

"1..." Yasmin started.

"2..." continued Koichi.

"3!" And at Koji's command, the three pulled at the bucket until they fell on their butts...with only the bucket. The four kids sweatdropped as they all looked at the bucket shaped lump that should have been Takuya's right foot. Zoe hit her forehead with her palm. Meanwhile, JP and Tommy couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. They burst out into fits of contagious laughter, JP literally falling on the floor. The three started chuckling while Takuya smiled. Soon, all but Zoe were on the floor laughing. She could feel her frustration beginning to overflow. But, before she got a chance to shout out her frustration, her friends calmed down, and stood up, sometimes giving a small chuckle or giggle as they helped everyone up. All of them were needed to get the fat JP off his ass, but eventually, they were all standing, and were now trying to catch their breaths.

"Ok, ok, guys. We've had our fun now. Let keep going." Yasmin panted. The group muttered a few 'Yeah's while they picked themselves up and continued on, the block of cement on Takuya's foot clunking along with them. JP looked down at the group, being the taller, 17 year old he was, and asked, "Where were we going anyway? I forgot when we had to get that bucket off Takky's foot." Zoe sighed again.

"We were going to my grandma's to help calm her down. We all know her superstitious she is, and today, like Takuya said, is Friday the 13th. We gotta go show her that there is nothing superstitious about Friday the 13th." As they clunked along, literally in Takuya's case, Zoe cast a sidelong glance at the brunette's direction. He was having a quite chat with Yasmin, about what, she didn't know. The girl's pink eyes were bright with amusement, and her burgundy red hair swished in the breeze, brushing her shoulders. Zoe sighed. She'd had a huge crush on the clumsy gogglehead since that time in the Digital World. Sure, they'd all become close, but she felt that she and the boy had grown closer. But, apparently, he saw more in Yasmin.

_'Besides,'_ Zoe thought, _'why would Takuya like me when he can always go out with someone prettier like Yasmin?' _The thought brought a tear to her eye, but the blonde quickly brushed it away before the others could see it. They were all 16, sans JP and Tommy, who was turning 13 in a week, and it had been 4 years since their adventures in the Digital World. And in that time, many changes had happened. Koji and Koichi were getting to know each other better, and had, amazingly, brought their parents back together. Their father was still married to Satomi, but agreed to remain close friends with the boys' mother. Mostly for the boys' sake, but also, because he found himself becoming friends with her all on his own.

JP had finally gotten a girlfriend, meaning that he had ditched his long time crush on Zoe. They were still pretty close though. He just didn't try so hard to get her attention any more. Yasmin had gotten to know Koichi, seeing as how she was interrupted by Ophanimon because she had to leave the Digital World. But now, they were pretty close as well. And Tommy was growing up to be a nice young gentleman. Which is expected, when he had so many role models. He had learned a trait from everyone.

He learned from Zoe and Yasmin how to treat women properly, earning him several girlfriends, which he lost, not to anything about him, but to the fact the girls he picked up were all talented and went overseas for competitions. And he and the girls agreed that they couldn't do long distance relationships. He learned how to be brave from Takuya, but he learned that in the Digital World. He learned how to be kinder from Koichi, and how to kick ass with kendo from Koji. And that came in hand against several bullies. And JP had taught him the difference between certain foreign chocolates.

...Well, 4 out of 5 traits were useful to him. They continued on down the road until they stopped outside a gate. Behind the gate was a long stone path, with two, bright green patches of grass on either side of it. At the end of the path, was a small, two storey, cream brick cottage, with a straw roof and tinted windows. Zoe sighed.

"Why couldn't my grandma be normal?" Koichi cast her a side glance.

"Didn't you say your grandma used to be a fortune teller?" The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, that's why she so superstitious. Look, let's just get this over with." she growled impatiently. She pushed open the gate, and she and her friends filed down the path to the door. Zoe knocked three times and after shouting, "Zoe" the door creaked open...


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky in Love, a Takumi fic

Summary: After four years of waiting, who would've thought they'd get together on Friday 13th? Takumi fluff. Two-shot.

Notes: I'm sorry this has taken so long. I have been harbouring a new love; Rozen Maiden. Check it out if you want. But, I just wanted to finish this.

Ok, last chapter was in Zoe's perspective, this chapter, except inside the granny's house, is Takuya's. Plus, it's going to be slightly longer.

...What? For once I don't have a lot to say about a chapter, deal with it!

Reviews

All of my shout outs reviewed, as well as **Utsukusii04 **and** hEaRtBrEaKeR19**. And, if you don't know who I'm talking about in shout outs, **Kaito Lune**, **blackandblood **and **don'tchaknowme4life** reviewed...and said I am better than I give myself credit for. *sob* I can't believe it. :')

**CH33S3!**

Takuya hopped around on one foot while trying to get the bucket of cement off of it. While Koji asked him how he managed to get a bucket of cement on his foot, he cast a side glance at a certain blonde leaning on a nearby café table. She sighed, while the boy groaned inwardly. To his raven haired friend he plastered on a smile and said, "Today _is_ Friday the 13th." While the boy shook his head and motioned to Yasmin and Koichi, Takuya looked back at Zoe, only to growl as she looked on, bored.

'_How hard is it to make a girl laugh? I didn't plan to have my foot stuck in cement, but the least she could do is help or crack a smile!' _Seeing that he couldn't get one out of her, he put on one of his own as his three friends prepared to pull off the bucket. He grabbed onto a nearby fence and tightened his grip on it, nodding when Yasmin asked if he was ready. With a heave and a ho, the three pulled at the bucket until they landed with the bucket, and what seemed to be his new shoe landed on the ground with a 'thunk'. While he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, he also couldn't help but see the funny side of it. Eventually, they stopped laughing, right as Zoe was about to start screaming, by the looks of things, and help each other pick themselves up. After helping JP up, they walked on, Takuya finding it hard with the large lump of stone on his foot, weighing him down.

"Where were we going anyway? I forgot when we had to get that bucket off Takky's foot." Takuya chuckled inwardly. He loved that silly little nickname JP had for him. Just like when he and the others called him 'fatso' or 'fatass'. He heard Zoe sigh.

"We were going to my grandma's..." But he didn't hear anything else as the boy couldn't help but stare at her. He was snapped out of his Zoe daydream by Yasmin asking him, "Somethin' up?" Takuya shook his head, both to clear it and to say no to the girl.

"Uh, I was just, uh, remembering a few minutes ago. Man that was funny, right?" Yasmin's bright pink eyes shone with amusement.

"Oh yeah. That was freakin' hilarious. And you got a personal keepsake now to remember. But it does serve you right for walking under that ladder earlier." Takuya put on a confused face.

"When did I walk under a ladder?" The burgundy redhead giggled.

"On the way to Zoe's, remember?" She gave him a playful nudge as his concrete boot clumped along with the group. While the boy chuckled in remembrance, he cast another side glance at Zoe, and was quite shocked and surprised to see her brush away a tear. He didn't know what could be upsetting her so much that she'd start to cry. He would've liked to have asked, but they had to stop as they came to Ms. Orimoto's house. At the door, Zoe confused them all by knocking three times and shouting her name. But they were really creeped out by the door creaking open slowly.

They expected a wrinkly old bat with a pointy chin and a crazy eye to stare down at them and croak, "Come in children," like in fairytales, but the woman that answered the door was younger, and not at all creepy. She had golden blonde hair, pulled back into a tight, low bun, and bright green/blue eyes like Zoe's. Spotting the blonde at the front of the group, she cracked a smile and scooped the teen in to her arms.

"Oh, Zoe! You don't know how long it has been! Or the torture I was subjected to! But I'm so glad to see you again, and the friends you've told me all about! Come on, she's waiting." Zoe smiled, for the first time that day. It was a small smile, but it was a smile. Yasmin leaned toward her ear as they entered the house and whispered, "Z, who was that?" Zoe chuckled.

"It's my cousin, Mari. She and I are real close, and she actually lives near me. We just don't see each other often cause o' school. The thing's a pain. But if you think it was school she was talking about when she mentioned torture, wait'll you meet my grandma." Zoe rolled her eyes while she gave a small chuckle, obviously to an inside joke.

"Zoe, hurry up!"

"Comin'!" she shouted back. The blonde quickly ran down the hall and took a left. The rest of the group all shared a look and shrugged. Yasmin walked into the room with Tommy and JP behind her and Takuya and the twins coming in after. They all gasped at the...living room? It looked like a fortune teller's tent. Multicoloured Indian drapes swooped down from the ceiling lamp, which had had its bulb covers removed for tinted, coloured ones, dimming the room. At the back of the room, where the window should've been, was a dark blue velvet blanket, embroidered with glittering gold and silver stars and moons. In front of the blanket, at a circular table covered in a transparent dark blue table cover, was what looked like a covered up, wrinkly Indian bellydancer.

"Ah. Welcome to my domain, children. This is where your futures will be revealed, may they be good, or BAD!" she hummed. Zoe pushed a drape out of the way behind the teens and sighed.

"Grandma, enough of the fortune telling. Your fortunes dried up back when Grandpa left the army." The old woman gave a toothy smile.

"And what a fine soldier he was. There was a bit of him in your father. And a bit of your father in you." she chuckled, pinching one of Zoe's cheeks softly. The blonde gave a quiet giggle as she set down the tray of tea and food she had brought. She turned and sat in an old looking iron chair, and motioned for her friends and Mari to join her. They took up the remainder of the chairs, with JP taking a very comfortable armchair and the rest taking the other iron chairs. Before she took a sip of her tea, Ms. Orimoto sniffed the tea, causing Zoe's friends to raise an eyebrow at her. She sighed.

"You know if the tea is made by an Orimoto, because it has a certain scent to it. All Orimoto's have their own unique way of making tea, but, no matter how different, the scent is always the same." The teens shared a look, before Yasmin said nervously, "O-kay then. Good to know Ms. Orimoto." The old woman chuckled.

"Oh please, call me Grandma. Everybody does." Tommy smiled while he reached for a cookie.

"Okay then Grandma." The woman leaned back in her seat, her elbows on the armchair arms, her fingertips touching like a bridge.

"And you know what, just think of yourself as one of the family." Zoe frowned, worried.

"Don't say that Grandma. It'll just-" She was cut off by JP jumping up suddenly and shouting, "Then when do we start fighting for your will?" Grandma started laughing, amused.

"Oh, Zoe, your rather round friend is very funny. In fact..." she bent down and picked up a crystal ball. She held it steady in one hand while she bent down again to pick up a stand for it. Balancing it expertly on the stand, she leaned over and looked into it.

"In fact, I see a future with comedy...and food for your friend. They are linked." JP started drooling, and then he cheered. Mari walked in again, holding a ring binder stuffed with papers.

"Hey Zoe, I gotta go. I have a tonne of homework. Good luck with Grandma. Bye Grandma, bye kids."

"Bye Mari," Zoe called, as her cousin closed the door.

"Good luck? Why would you need luck?" Grandma croaked, breaking off in a fit of coughing. Yasmin jumped to her feet, worried.

"H-hey, are you okay?" The woman shook off the teen.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just be a dear and get me my aspirin." Yasmin turned to Zoe, who said, "Kitchen, second lot of drawers to the left, third down." The red-head nodded and ran into the kitchen. The twins suddenly started to look odd, twitching in their seats. Their hands flew up at the same time.

"Have you got a bathroom?" They said at the same time. They didn't even bother to yell at each other about saying it at the same time. Grandma nodded, taking the aspirin bottle from Yasmin.

"Yes, three. One just outside the living room, one at the top of the stairs, and on outside, for when I can't reach the house. The outside one is more Victorian." Neither of the twins had heard the last part for they were already slamming shut the doors of the inside bathrooms. While Takuya, JP and Tommy started snickering, Zoe and Yasmin shook their heads.

"They shouldn't have had those jumbo slurpees," the blonde commented. Yasmin nodded in agreement. Grandma looked into her ball again and smiled.

"Yes, but it is precisely that beverage that will give them their fame. World's Fastest Slurpee Drinking Twins." Zoe sighed.

"Take no notice of that," she told her friends. Tommy turned to the woman, who smiled a still very toothy smile at him.

"And you, young one, how does Shibuya's richest entrepreneur sound?" Tommy's mouth dropped to the floor. Grandma continued, looking into her ball, "And you certainly do have a cute wife." Tommy stayed in the seat, shocked, until he ran outside and shouted, "I'll finally get a wife!" He walked back in quietly and sat down while everyone looked his way. Grandma turned to Yasmin.

"What sort of talent do you have, dear? Could it be gymnastics?" Yasmin's eyes widened.

"How did you-?" Grandma winked, and tapped her nose. Turning back to her crystal ball, she said, "I see a great future in gymnastics for you my dear. One filled with fame, fortune, and victories x10." Yasmin only blinked, quite shocked. Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed. The woman stood up.

"Well, isn't it starting to get quite stuffy in here? How about we all step outside?" The kids nodded, and just as the twins joined them again, they all stood and headed to the door.

"Not you two." Zoe and Takuya stopped, frozen.

"Come here," Grandma said in an eerie voice. They turned slowly and walked back to her. She had taken her seat again, and her eyes were distant and warm.

"What is it Grandma?" Zoe asked. The woman smiled kindly and leaned back.

"I realise that you all think I'm turning into a crazy old bat. In fact, my vision might just be something I said to please your friends. But I know a true vision when I have one." The two teen shared a worried glance, however Zoe looked away from Takuya as soon as, blushing.

"I see. That's it." Zoe turned back to her Grandma, curious. The woman was looking at them, but her eyes were looking elsewhere.

"Today is Friday the 13th. People normally consider today an unlucky day." At that line, the two teens looked down at Takuya's right foot.

"But some will consider it a day of luck. Like a lucky day for a school test, or a day out with friends." Zoe's eyes widened, knowing where her Grandma was going with this talk.

"And some, would consider it a day for romance to blossom." Zoe saw Takuya start to blush from the corner of her eyes. The woman leaned forward and looked into the crystal ball.

"I see in the future for you two...a happy life. Married life." She stood up.

"Don't let me down now. I will be expecting a new grandson and great-grandchildren." The woman nodded, and left the two alone. The two teens avoided each other's eyes. Zoe sighed.

"I thought that you liked Yasmin." Takuya blinked, looking at the blonde, then he started laughing. Zoe turned to him annoyed.

"What's so funny?" The boy brushed away a tear and said, still chuckling, "Me and Yas are just friends. In fact, I've been trying all day to get you to smile, or even laugh. But you just seemed too serious." Zoe was silent with shock.

"So you..." she managed, before she trailed off and just pointed at Takuya's concrete boot. Takuya looked down at it and put on his same cocky smile.

"I didn't plan on that to happen, but all the same, I was a bit pissed off when you didn't even acknowledge it." Zoe blinked, then burst out laughing.

"You know, Grandma was right," she laughed. The boy nodded.

"Yep. Love does happen on the strangest of days." Zoe smiled.

"Yeah. Even on Friday the 13th."


End file.
